My foe's foe is my friend
by merlins-most-dirty-pants
Summary: What happens if shy Remus Lupin is dating the GIRL, most wanted guy Sirius Black most desires? What if someone else has the same aim? Time for a, I hope so, funny intrigue!RemusOCSiriusOC with a few LilyJames hints. Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**My foe's foe is my friend**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing you recognize, which is quite sad._

_**Note:**__ Introduction sucks, but I had to start somewhere. I know first chapter isn't that interesting but I hope the following chaps will be satisfying. _

**I****ntroduction**

The day Sarah Harris started at Hogwarts she knew nobody. She was muggle-born. She had never been a shy girl, but she had also never been at such an unknown place. The letter explaining she was a witch had been a big surprise. At first she had been excited, but as she stood on the crowded platform she felt very lonely and helpless.

She had cried silently as the train carried her away to a place she didn't know, away from her family and her friends.

She had cried until a red-haired girl and a pail boy with light brown hair joined her in the empty compatment.

This miserable day turned out to be the best day in her life for it was the first time she had met her two best friends.

Lily Evans and Remus Lupin.

**Chapter 1**** – He's taboo**

"Lils, please let me copy your potions essay!" said Sarah as she read through what she had written so far. "Mine is crap!"

"Oh come on, I'm sure it's OK. You've passed your OWL with an E." Lily said with an encouraging smile.

"This was because you and Remus gave me extra lessons till midnight everyday. I hate potions." She added and gave her essay a nasty look. "But if you won't let me copy yours I ask Remus, look he's over there." Sarah had just spotted Remus sitting in a nearby armchair talking to some friends.

"Oh no, don't call for him, Pot… "Lily groaned.

"Oi, Remus!" Sarah called.

"… Potter will come too!" finished Lily and sure enough four boys came walking towards them.

Remus Lupin and his friends, the well-known marauders. Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

Sarah had no problem with Remus' friends, the exception was Sirius. He was so arrogant and was snogging every girl as long as she stood still long enough. He had broken the heart of her friends already. Well James was nearly the same, he was arrogant too, but the only girl he liked and would ever like was Lily.

All her female friends fancied either Sirius or James, except Lily, she despised both.

"Why have brought him along?" the two girls shouted at Remus in unison. Lily glowered at James her green eyes narrowed, while Sarah glared at Sirius with a disgusted look upon her face.

"Evans, I love the way you glare, it's kind of hot." James said with a smirk. Sirius smirked too, but said nothing and just stared straight back at Sarah. His cold grey eyes piercing her soft brown ones.

Their little friend Peter (_annoying git_) giggled nervously.

Sarah looked away, not out of embarrassment, like any other girl would have done, but because Lily had suddenly cried out and started throwing _her_ scales and books at James.

_This __is the main problem of being friends with Remus and Lily_. She didn't mind the marauders that much, but whenever Lily and James came across each other (which happened all the time, because Lily and Sarah, like Remus and James/Sirius never went anywhere without the other) a battle started. Normally Lily was a little sweetheart, but she could be really bitchy. Sarah felt a bit sorry for James, he really seemed to like her and Lily wasn't fair towards him. Remus on the other hand was the fairest person alive and always sweet and friendly. Now he was trying to separate Lily and James and to calm them down. Sarah was trying, too, though half-heartily. There was no chance stopping Lily when she was in rage. Remus caught Sarah's gaze and rolled his eyes with a little smile. _Cute_. Had she just thought Remus was cute? Sarah frowned, but she had no time to consider the matter because a very heavy history-book missed her left ear by an inch.

Next day at breakfast James Potter spotted several bruises and a black eye. He was however quite cheerfully. _Poor guy though. Lily can be really nasty_. Sarah looked for a place far away from the marauders because she didn't want another Lily-outburst.

They settled themselves instead next to their very good friend Mary, a girl from their year. But sitting next to Mary turned out to be no fun at all. She was crying very hard. When they asked what happened she sobbed a single name, which answered all their questions.

"Black, what did you do to Mary?" Sarah was again fixing these grey eyes, which had turned so many girls crazy.

"Yeah, she is crying, you know. _Stop, staring Potter_!" added Lily furiously.

"I did nothing, ok? I kissed her, once. Only once, I swear. So don't bite my head off. She was happy about it so where is the problem?" Sirius replied lazily.

Sarah was mad. _The way he spoke…_

"She was not the only girl you kissed that day and I don't like it if _you_ snog my friends!" she spit out. _Git._

"Jealous, Harris?" Sirius grinned "If you want me to snog you instead…"

"Sirius shut up!" Remus pleaded, he had seen Sarah's hand twitch towards her wand.

"… I know a pretty comfortable secret passageway in the second floor excellent for a quick s…"

"No, Sarah, no!", but Sarah had already fired a hex at Sirius. _He dares…_

Sirius was faster than she would have thought. He leapt out of the way and reached for his own wand. Sarah blocked his jinx easily and threw another one at him.

"Mr. Black, Miss Harris what do you think your doing? Duelling during breakfast are you out of your minds?" Professor McGonagall came striding towards them; her mouth was very thin indeed.

"Professor she tried to hex me!" Sirius said at once.

"He provoked me!" Sarah cried out.

"It's true, it's not Sarah's fault!" Remus came to her defence. _Gorgeous guy_. Again. What was the matter with her? Remus was nothing more than a friend, a very good friend. Like a brother. _With an adorable smile. Shut up, brain!_

"Are you listening, Miss Harris? Both of you'll get detention. Tonight 7 o'clock, my office. And Miss Evans you're head girl why didn't you stop them? You as well, Potter, Lupin!"

They all mumbled excuses and left the Hall as quickly as possible.

Sirius cursed McGonagall and Sarah under his breath, just load enough for Sarah to hear and Lily tried to comfort her. But after a while she started auguring with James again and Sarah was left to her thoughts.

_Just a good friend, best friend since my first day. But he looks quite good. I never noticed. He has not a hot body like James or Sirius, but he is somehow cute. No. He is taboo. A very cute taboo. _

**Would you be so kind and review, because I'll only write on if you do. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**My foe's foe is my friend**

_**Disclaimer**__: I still don't own Harry Potter. Damn it!_

_**Note:**__ OK guys, nobody has so far reviewed my story and if nobody bothers this will be the last chapter. It's not that difficult, you know and it's really important for me. Thanks!_

**Chapter 2 – Double Detention **

Sarah, Lily, Mary and Lynn sat in the best armchairs at the fireplace and moaned other too much homework, boyfriends and their life in general.

Lily was still angry with James, Mary still whiny because of Sirius and Sarah was furious about her detention and utterly confused because of her new Remus-feelings.

Only Lynn was in a perfectly good mood.

"Why are you all sulky, girls? I'd be happy if I were you. Lils, Potter, most handsome guy alive, fancies you, Sarah has detention with hot Sirius Black and Mary at least kissed him, what's the matter?" she asked happily.

They all glared at her, but nobody bothered to answer. Lily mimed vomiting behind her back.

"You are in detention with Black? Poor girl." Anne Belt, their pretty dorm mate joined them. "He's such a git. Mary you should be happy being rid of him" she added with a smile and continued. "Any way girls, I have to tell you some news. Please don't tell anyone else though. I wanted to tell you ages ago but well… there was no opportunity. However, I'm…"

"Sorry to interrupt you, love, but Sarah and I have to go or we'll be late for McGonagall." Sirius Black grinned down at them.

"Damn! You're right! Bye, girls, tell me this important news later, ok?" Sarah glanced at her watch and noticed they had only five minutes left.

"Good night, ladies!" Sirius winked at them and smiled, _his sucking smile_, which made Mary blush, Lynn nearly faint and had absolutely no effect on Anne and Lily. Sirius frowned a little and added: "I'm really sorry for interrupting your thrilling story, Anne-darling!" He conjured a rose and a box of chocolates out of thin air and handed them to a stony faced Anne. "You look really hot, did I mention that?"

Anne threw a few very well chosen and very true insults at him. _Good girl. Shit! McGonagall!_ Sarah tucked Sirius' sleeve and they hurried out, cursing. Though they were already late, Sirius couldn't resist calling "Sweet dreams, Belt!" and give Lynn, who batted her eyelashes at him, a wink.

"You should be really happy about having detention with me!" Sirius panted as they hurried along the endless corridors. _Git! _

"Oh, I'm really happy! Idiot! After all it's your fault we are in detention." Sarah snapped, speeding up.

"No, you started hexing me, Harris! I only asked if you fancy me." He yelled.

"It was insulting. You are breaking the hearts of my friends without caring about their feelings. By the way would you've kissed me if I'd said yes?" _Why did I say this? He'll think I really fancy him. Though Remus is much cuter. No! I'm crazy. What is the matter with me today?_

"I don't know…" said Sirius and sounded as if he was earnestly considering the matter. "I don't think so. I'd be afraid you'll bite of my tongue if I try."

"First true and intelligent thing you said today, Black!" Sarah called back and stopped at the door of Professor McGonagall's office. They knocked.

"You are late! Mr. Black, Miss Harris first you duel in the Great Hall, now you are late for your detention. I'm not very pleased with you! 10 points from Gryffindor, each!" _Cow. It's her house, too! No over teacher is that strict!_

They both mumbled "sorry" and took their seats as far as possible away from each other.

"Oh no, your not going to write lines. You will clean the transfiguration classroom. My 4th year students practiced transfiguring birds into flower pots and there is a … well mess in there. Bird droppings and feathers, a bit earth. No magic! Muggle cleaning!"

It was very dull and dirty work. But this is the point of detention. At least Sarah had not to speak to Sirius a lot. McGonagall was watching them while she was correcting some essays and made sure they were working without interruption.

After one and a half hour they finished. Sarah knew she could have cleaned the room with one flourish of her wand, but no magic was allowed. _Typical! _

"Very well, you may leave. But I don't want any of you do such a thing again."

They both nodded and left the room quietly.

They were in hurry both had still homework to do, in Sirius case to copy, and Sarah wanted to hear the news Anne tried to tell them earlier.

"C'mon! Let's take this secret passageway, it'll be much quicker." Sirius pushed a tapestry aside and vanished. Sarah hesitated for a second and followed. _Shit is this dark!_

"Lumos" she whispered. The scene lightened. They were not the only ones in here. A couple stood in the shadows arms tightly wrapped around each other. _Snogging._ They hadn't noticed them enter.

"Let's get out of here, Harris." Sirius hissed. Sarah nodded; this was not the sort of scene she liked to witness.

"Nox."

"Ouch!" Sirius yelped. "This was my bloody foot."

"Shut up, Black!" – "Don't behave like a stupid troll, Harris!"

"Lumos" a very familiar soft voice said clearly and the whole scene lightened again.

"Remus!"

"Anne!"

"Hey, Sirius, hallo, Sarah! Er… finished detention yet?" Remus asked weakly, his arms still around Anne's waist.

They broke up. Both were very red and tried hard not to meet their friends' eyes.

Neither Sarah nor Sirius said a word, they just stared. _No, no. This wasn't possible! Remus would have told me if he has a girlfriend, would he? We're friends. And Anne is my friend, too! No, not anymore. _

Sarah felt a great rush of annoyance and anger. This was betrayal of friendship! Remus was hers alone. _Anne… she had always been a bitch, hadn't she?_

"Well, I was about to tell you, earlier. We're dating for a week. Sorry we didn't tell you before now, but we wanted to keep it…er… sort of secret, you know?" Anne finally broke the awkward silence.

As both Sarah and Sirius still didn't say something Remus added:

"We did it because of the Skeeter girl, she spreads a lot rumours and you know with my … er … problem… we thought it best not to…" he trailed away, _this cute apologetic look on his face. No! He loves Anne. They are happy and I should be happy for them._

"OK… cool" Sarah said rather unconvincingly "That's … ehm… great news." She tried to smile but she only managed a grimace.

"Yeah!" Sirius finally managed to open his mouth, but sounded as if he had a bad cold or something. _Oh no! I want to vanish on the spot!_

"We… go than. OK? We leave you alone" Sirius croaked, but neither he nor Sarah moved an inch.

Anne waited a moment, but as they remained were they stood she mumbled something about "meant to go any way" and "already late" took Remus' hand and pulled him out of the passageway.

Remus looked back and she stared into his beautiful and lively amber eyes maybe a bit too long, he frowned and whispered "nox". Darkness surrounded them once more.

She remained were she was and so did Sirius. They stood in silence for a long time both deep in thought until they whispered in unison:

"This just can't be!"

_**I hope you liked it! And if you did review please! If you didn't review please! **_

_**So I think the true story started now, but it will only continue if I get some reviews… Please, I'm desperate!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Foe's Foe is my Friend**

_**I updated against my better judgement! Still hope those who read it like it!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Well, here's the usual, I own nothing thing. You already know, but I love to write the word "disclaimer"!_

_**Note:**__ Thanks to my only reviewers "DigiqueenTMIM" and "DiamondAngel". I love you. Everyone who read this, but hasn't bothered to review Shame On You! _

_But I'm merciful and will forgive you if you review right now!_

**Chapter 3 – The plan **

The Gryffindor common room had lost all his attractions for Sarah. Sitting there meant watching Remus and Anne. It made her feel sick. Her friends _can you call this giggling bunch of girls, friends?_ , who knew nothing about her feelings towards Remus, forced her to sit and talk with them. Lynn was the most annoying of all. She non-stop asked questions about her detention, well about Sirius.

"Did he mention me?" "He looked gorgeous that day, didn't he?" "Did you talk a lot about your friends?" "Did he say something about my new hairstyle? Ben Baker of Hufflepuff thought it looked pretty cool!"

Sarah stopped listening. Her gaze drifted off again to Remus. Anne sat on his lap and was feeding Sirius' chocolates to him. They both smiled happily. _He was mine. Always! Well Anne is good-looking, very good-looking, but I always thought Remus was about such things as looks…_

She forced herself to look away. She couldn't stand this any longer. Sarah started staring at Sirius instead. He looked very grumpy as well and eyed Anne with a curious expression upon his … _ok I admit it:_ handsome features. _Was it jealousy? Anger? Or even sadness?_ Sirius suddenly turned his head and stared straight at her. _Grey eyes. Quite frightening grey eyes! They were so cold… but now something behind these eyes was … kind of broken. And there was __definitely __sadness. Not the usual mocking gaze._ He must have seen a hint of pity in her eyes, because he suddenly looked angry and rearranged his face into an indifferent expression. Sarah rolled her eyes and gave him that kind of nasty look she had only reserved for him and very horrible potions essays. She turned back to her friends' conversation, well to Lynn's monolog. _Aaaannnnoying!_

Lily seemed very annoyed too and after glancing quickly at Sarah she made an excuse for them both… something about the library.

"You are the most wonderful person alive!" Sarah sighed as they left the common room.

"And you sound like Potter, darling! I couldn't stand it. Lynn is quite nice but she drives me mad sometimes. The day before yesterday she didn't stop asking for gossip about James… er Potter… this is because she's hanging around with Rita Skeeter all the time!", Lily concluded.

"What?" she asked puzzled as Sarah grinned at her.

"Well, you just called Potter, James!" she said triumphantly. "Are you at last falling for him?"

"No, I'm not!" Lily said angrily. "But any way I wanted to talk with you about your love-life!"

Sarah stopped dead. _She couldn't possibly know… Am I that obvious?_

"What do you mean?" she asked with unconvincing puzzlement.

Now it was Lily's turn to grin.

"You had a crush on either Sirius or Remus. I'm not sure which of them. But you can't stop staring at them and you are all moody."

"This is just stupid! You know I hate Sirius since we first met and Remus is my best friend since we first met, apart from you!" Sarah said weekly.

"Well, feelings can change when time passes." Lily said wisely.

"I bet you know! Speaking of Jamesie-darling…" Sarah smirked.

"Don't change the subject!" Lily cried out angrily. "I'm your best mate after all, you can tell me!"

"Oh, very well. Something has changed… er… between me and Remus. But I'm not in love, really! I just noticed he's kind of cute…" She blushed.

"It's ok." Lily said. "I won't tell anyone. You have to forget him, I know it's hard, but well, he has a girlfriend."

Sarah knew Lily was trying to comfort her and even though it didn't help, she was grateful. Lily didn't laugh and that meant a lot to her.

"Harris?" Sarah frowned, this voice belonged definitely to Sirius Black, but what the hell was Black doing in the library? He never was learning for anything.

She looked up and saw with no surprise at all Sirius "_slimy smile_" Black watching her with a mixture of interest and revulsion.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked eyeing him suspiciously. _What in Merlin's name was he up too?_

"I need …you have to… Well, I need your help, Harris! Happy?" Sirius was very speaking quietly and quickly. It was obvious this words cost him a great effort.

Sarah couldn't resist the temptation of teasing him.

"You need my help, Black?" She asked loud and clearly. He shot her an angry look.

"Yeah, I do. And you need mine. Don't pretend!" Sirius hissed.

"Why should I need your help?" Sarah was really confused. _What is he playing?_

"Well, let's put it this way. You don't like Belt and Lupin dating, either, do you?"

Sarah just stared him, loathing in her eyes.

"What do you know about this? Cause you know nothing about really liking someone. Why don't snog some other girls, like you used to? Why are you suddenly obsessed with Anne, Black?" she spite out.

"I'd like to discuss this matter somewhere little more private, ok?" Sirius didn't wait for an answer; he took her hand and pulled her out of the library. Many girls stared at them looking cross. _No need to be jealous, girls! I'd swap with any of you anytime_.

"In here." Sirius pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Ok, why should I help you and how can I?" Sarah snapped.

"Trust me, you want to help me, because you had a crush on dear Remus. It's simple; we'll make sure Anne and Remus stop going out. After a nasty break-up I'll be with Belt and you can date Lupin." Sirius explained with an evil grin.

"I ask again: Anne Belt? Two weeks ago you didn't care who you snog. I … well, I guess I love Remus and I want him happy. He is. You just want to have fun!"

Sarah immediately realised she gone too far. Sirius looked really hurt.

"Is there something else you want to say? C'mon insult me. I'm only Sirius Black and I don't have any feelings…"

"Oh stop it! I'm sorry, but you are always very careless with other people's feelings!"

"Alright, alright. Anne is special, ok? She is the only girl, not fancying me and also talking friendly to me. Well, she did until I started asking her out." Sirius said in an unfamiliar serious voice. _Sirius is serious?_

"Don't you want her happy, if you like her that much? I really think she is. We should do nothing, It's not right!" Sarah sighed. This was not how she felt. Deep inside she liked to do something, but unlike Sirius she still had some moral.

"She'll be happier with me. I'm much hotter and a lot better looking. And you and Remus fit much better too. You're both smart and everything…" he said confidently.

_Yeah, he's right! No, it's wrong. But he'll help you to get anything you want. I'll be happy. But Anne will be very sad; after all … she is my friend. No, she'll be fine, she will be with Black!_

Sarah took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll do it. You're right, I never thought I would say this, but… Well, what's your brilliant plan, Black? Spit it out."

"Oh it's easy. We'll make them jealous. You pretend to be my girlfriend and stop talking to them and they will see how they miss us." Sirius said with a grin.

"Please tell me you are joking!" exclaimed Sarah.

"I'm Sirius and I'm serious."

"No way! I won't walk through Hogwarts holding your hand, pretending to enjoy it!" _Argh! Git… the whole thing is stupid!_

Sirius smirked. "I though you'd say this, but think again; it'll work!"

And Sarah thought. She remembered a month in her third year when she had refused to talk to Remus. It had been a stupid thing they argued about, but Remus had tried everything to make her talk to him again. He really had missed her. _After all; it wasn't a bad plan… just a bit disgusting! Ok, really disgusting. Just imagine kissing Sirius. Sick!_

"All right! But no snogging and stuff; if you dare put your hands anywhere you shouldn't, the whole thing is over, ok?"

"I think that's ok. I won't do anything like this, I promise!" Sirius smiled, he actually smiled. No grin or smirk, a real smile.

"You're what?" Lily Evans cried out. Lynn, Mary and Anne stared at Sarah in disbelieve.

"You heard me." Sarah couldn't help grinning. "I'm dating Sirius Black!"

She is dating Sirius. Ok! The intrigue has begun… Please review!!! I've only two reviews on three bloody chaps.


	4. Chapter 4

**My foe's foe is my friend**

_**Disclaimer**__: Yeah, I don't own anything you recognize and unfortunately I'm not JK Rowling._

_**Note**__: 6 Reviews, not bad… I'm glad some people like the story. But I checked my states and it says 246 people hit this story so far. Why haven't they reviewed? If you don't like the story just post: I read the first sentence and your story is crap! Please!_

_Love those who have reviewed! So kind reviews!_

**Chapter 4 – Foes and Lovers**

Sarah hated lying to her friends; she especially hated lying to Lily. She had looked utterly bewildered when she first heard the news and now she was sulky because she thought Sarah had lied to her earlier, telling her she was in love with Remus.

Otherwise Sarah enjoyed the reaction of some students. She loved seeing the disappointment on the faces of those bitchy "eyelashes batting" girls she despised so much. Sarah knew very well that pretending to date Sirius was making her to such a girl in everyone else's eyes.

At first she had been unsure if all these false admiring looks she had to give Sirius now, where worth the trouble until the planned effect convinced her of the whole intrigue. Remus and Anne were not just eyeing them with great astonishment but also with regret.

"See? They are regretting they are not with us!" Sirius whispered in Sarah's ear while pretending to kiss her neck.

"Yes and now get of me!" she hissed back.

"Alright, but stop being so cross you're supposed to admire me, remember?"

"Yeah, I do remember! But it's hard to pretend liking some idiot with a revolting smirk on his face!" Oh how she longed just to hit him hard around this supposedly handsome face.

"Lucky you, because I'm no idiot and have an adoring smile."

Where ever Sarah would go during the next week, people would point at her and whisper behind her back. The rumour that Sirius Black was actually dating Sarah Harris had spread very fast even at Hogwarts standards. That was mainly because Sirius had made sure Rita and Lynn were around when he told the whole common room every dirty little detail about his _relationship_ with Sarah.

In Sarah's opinion he had gone too far and she got really annoyed by the non-stop gossip about her.

Luckily she could make up with Lily. Sarah had told her she hadn't told her about Sirius because she had thought Lily would laugh. This was a likely excuse because dating Sirius was indeed something really stupid to do. _Yeah, it is!_

After a week Sarah got a bit distressed. Lily had been telling her gossip would stop after a while, but she had been wrong. It got worse. Instead of loosing interest everyone was getting keener on the subject, because Sirius had never dated a girl longer than 5 days so far.

A lot of girls were so desperate they tried to hex Sarah every time she past them in a corridor. Even worse: The only people who seemed to get bored by this Sirius-Sarah-Ship were Anne and Remus. After their surprise they seemed to accept it and Remus even didn't seem to care about her not talking to him.

Sarah was really hurt about Remus not showing the slightest sign of missing her.

"He thinks it's best to leave you alone, now you're in love with Sirius. He told me. Remus just doesn't want to bother you. He still likes you, I'm sure." Lily said after Sarah had pointed that out to her. "And after all, he's with Anne now. They want to spend time together too. Like you and Sirius!"

_Yeah, he is with Anne. Unfortunately I don't want to spend time with Sirius._

Sometimes she thought of just stopping the whole thing and being just friends with Remus. But she knew it would not work. She couldn't speak to him normally anymore; she couldn't meet his eye without blushing.

Sirius too had noticed the indifference of Remus and Anne.

He mentioned it to Sarah in the break between classes one and half week after they had started "going out".

"Well, the whole thing was your stupid idea!" she hissed spitefully.

"I know and it's a brilliant plan." Sirius replied with a lazy smile, which made Sarah go mad.

"Oh why doesn't your plan work if it is so brilliant? You just said it doesn't work yourself!" she cried out.

"The plan is good. It doesn't work because your acting abilities are very poor."

"What is this supposed to mean?" Sarah asked enraged.

"It means you're not convincing, Harris! You're just behaving like the other girls, smiling and batting your eyelashes. You're supposed to really adore and love me! Otherwise they won't be jealous!" He snapped back.

"Oh it's my fault now! Not acting well enough. It's damn hard to make people believe I like some git like you!"

"You aren't behaving like a little sugar-princess either, it's hard to pretend loving _you_ too, you can believe me!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Listen here, Black…"

"Shut up! Lupin and Belt are coming!" Sirius cut across her and Sarah immediately fell silent.

She leaned casually against the wall and eyed Anne and _very cute-looking_ Remus walking past them.

"They don't even notice us!" Sarah whispered angrily.

Sirius turned his head slightly and watched them walk by only having eyes for each other. He looked furious, really frightening.

He turned back to face her and than he did something, that made her shriek out in surprise _and_ horror.

Sirius had grabbed her tightly and started to kiss her. Kiss her fiercely as if he wanted to let his anger off. She was so surprised and horrified she didn't even notice Anne and Remus had turned at were now giving them there full attention.

Sarah recovered after a few seconds and noticed with new horror now mixed with anger that Sirius didn't stop kissing her; he deepened his kiss.

_He kisses… No we have deal! He dares… I will bite off his tongue! __– _

_No__, I won't_.

_No._ She noticed with even more horror she liked it. She liked him kissing her_. This wasn't possible. _

But than Sarah stopped thinking. She closed her eyes and despite her fury and hatred towards him, she responded to the kiss getting free of all the frustration, all the anger.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sarah shouted at Sirius. She had pulled him into the next empty classroom, after making sure Anne and Remus were out of sight. She was angry with him but even angrier with herself. He had snogged her and she had snogged back!

Sirius actually looked a bit guilty.

"We had a deal, remember? No snogging!" She raged on.

"Yeah, I do. Sorry. I was just angry and lost control." Sirius defended himself.

"You're disgusting. How dare you… You're such a git!" Sarah was out of her senses. _Blame, Sirius! Blame him. This whole affaire is his fault after all!_

"Calm down! I said sorry, ok. Sorry. Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it." Sirius argued back.

"_I beg your pardon!_ Me enjoy snogging _you_?" She shrieked.

Sirius smirked. "Yes. I've already said it, you're a bad actress, don't try to deny it! But you are a damn good kisser, I never thought I'd say this, Harris, but you are."

Sarah gasped. _He dares… _she was thinking this a lot lately.

"You… you… " She couldn't find any words insulting enough.

"If you don't know what to say keep your mouth shut and kiss me!" Sirius considered.

"No, I know something better!" Sarah hissed livid, stepped forward and slapped him as hard as she could.

She turned on the spot and without glancing back she stormed out of the room utterly confused and utterly irate.

**Oh no! I did it. They kissed, somehow. I'm not very good at kissing scenes so would you please review some advice on first kisses scences! Thanks!**

**Hope you still liked the chap! **


	5. Chapter 5

**My foe's foe is my friend**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Not mine. I only own Sarah and Anne and the plot._

_**Note:**__ I'm satisfied! A lot of people have reviewed, but that doesn't mean you should stop reviewing! Please review! This chapter is very short…sorry!_

**Chapter 5 – Confusion and some tears**

"Do you listen to me?" Lily asked giving her friend a worried look. Sarah had stood without moving in front of the mirror for the past half hour, staring at her reflection.

"No." Sarah answered not looking at Lily. _Kissed her._

Mary sighed. "Are you worrying about your looks?" she teased.

"No." Sarah said again in a croaky voice_. I liked it._

"You look a bit peaky… Are you sure you you're well?" Anne asked with concern in her voice.

"No." _But I still hate him. I still love Remus_.

"Listen, Sarah. I know we were a bit … er surprised when you told us about Bla… Sirius, but we really don't mind. We accept it. If I hurt you, when I said Sirius was a git we other day, I'm sorry!" Anne continued looking a bit guilty.

"No." Sarah didn't know why she said this all the time. It didn't matter. _I liked kissing him but I don't like him. Am I becoming a female Sirius Black? Just snogging and no feelings? No way!_

"We should take her to the hospital wing!" Mary squeaked frightened.

"No." Sarah replied. _I need to get out of here_! "I think I have breakfast!"

"It's five in the morning! You woke us up, remember?" Anne called.

"No. I'll be fine. Go back to sleep!" Sarah turned without another glance back and left the room.

She heard Lily call after her "Is there any use to inform you, you're still wearing your nightdress?"

"No!" Sarah didn't care. The nightdress, a Christmas present from Lily, was short and low-cut, but no one was up yet.

"Cute dress!" Someone called, as she entered the common room. Sarah groaned. _Who in Merlin's name is awake at this time of day?_

It was the Quidditch team, of course.

_Oh no!_ Sarah groaned again as she remembered who the two most celebrated players on the team were.

"Is Lily wearing a dress like yours right now?" James Potter asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied facing James and trying very hard not to look at Sirius.

James grinned. "Very unluckily we are not able to get into the girls' dormitories." This was Sirius, Sarah recognized him at once. He was probably smirking. _Git._

She decided to continue to look at James, who was looking as if he was thinking very hard. There was an awkward silent and anyone except James and Sirius left for the training, happy to leave this embarrassing scene.

Sarah felt very uncomfortable. She felt Sirius staring at her intensely. James finally spoke.

"Well, I wondered if you could give this to Lily. Please?" He showed her a letter.

Sarah laughed. "Oh that would be a very unwise thing to do."

James looked puzzled.

"She's always really aggressive after reading one of your love-letters." She explained.

"I don't know why she doesn't like them." James moaned.

Sarah giggled. "Well I think, it's because they sound like written by an arrogant macho. She read a few to me."

"This is because James is an arrogant macho!" Sirius pointed out.

"What I mend to say, Lily likes boys with a soft spot." Sarah said ignoring Sirius.

"Oh. Ok. Well thanks. I think I'll try again!" James said with a thankful smile towards Sarah. "Coming, Sirius?"

"Just one moment. Go ahead!" _Oh no! I don't want to be alone with him._

Sarah tried to slip up the stairs unnoticed but Sirius caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Let go!" She hissed. He did. Sarah backed away from him.

Sirius smirked. "I just want to talk to you." He said lazily stepping towards her again.

Sarah made instinctively some steps backwards. She hit the wall. _Damn! Trapped!_

"Well I don't want to talk to you!" she said hoping to sound impressive.

Sirius came still closer and a bit closer still. Now they stood so close to each other as two people can without touching.

Sarah blushed. Why was she blushing now? He watched her like a wolf watching easy prey. She felt very uncomfortable. The dress seemed like nothing at all to her and her light brown hair was uncombed hanging in her face.

Sirius leaned closer so that there faces were at one level. As he laid a hand on her shoulder she winced.

"Sorry." He whispered in her ear. "I didn't know you would mind that much. I didn't think it would affect you like this. You know, the… er what happened yesterday!"

"I'm not week or whiny. And I haven't fallen for you or something!" Sarah suddenly found her courage again.

Sirius grinned. "I know." His mouth touched her ear. She shivered.

"You are the first girl, who dared to slap me." He breathed.

"Yeah and I'll do it again if you don't get off me at once!" Sarah tried to keep her voice strong.

"Alright." He stepped back. His lips brushed her face fleetingly as he drew back his head.

Sirius left. Sarah waited until the portrait of the fat lady swung shut again, than she collapsed. She sat on floor crying, because she didn't know what to do and there was nobody she could ask for help.

**I know nothing happens. I wanted this chapter to be much longer, but I've a very important maths exam tomorrow and I just couldn't write more just now. Sorry! Next Chapter will be more interesting and longer I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**My foe's foe is my friend**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I can't think of anything to write… Well, not mine._

_**Note**__: I'm a maths-looser… Ok I'm a bit depressive and I'll do something really horrible now, no not exactly, Sarah will do it. I wanted her to do it in the last chapter already … but well just read it! Hope you enjoy!_

_Sorry it took so long to update this time!_

**Chapter 6 – A really ****horrible thing to say**

Lily, Lynn, Anne and Mary had decided that their friend was love sick. They also had decided that fresh air was the best thing to cure love. Sarah didn't care much. She didn't care about anything at the moment. She knew her friends had figured out she had argued with Sirius. Even if it wasn't for the reason they thought it was.

So Sarah allowed them pull her down to the lake. It was a Saturday a very sunny, warm day. The girls gossiped happily but Sarah didn't listen. Her mind was blank, she wasn't thinking at all. Everything was so confusing.

Sarah didn't even notice Remus and James had joined them. She was busy staring into the lake. _Maybe I should drown myself._

Mary elbowed her gently. "Look!" she whispered in her ear.

Sarah looked up and had to smile, something she hadn't done often in the last days. Lily was laughing, actually laughing at one of James' jokes. She was for once not screaming or glaring at him but eyeing him with a most curious expression. As if she wasn't quite sure what to think.

"Let's have a bet!" Mary giggled. "I say they'll be dating by next month."

"Ok." Sarah agreed. "I say it's going to take two months at least. What happens if I loose?"

"Let's say the looser has to kiss a fire crap." Lynn joined the conversation. "I say two weeks!"

"Two weeks? Never going to happen!" Sarah laughed.

"No risk no fun!" Lynn said wisely. "What's about you, Anne? Want to join?"

But Anne didn't reply, because her mouth was blocked by Remus' tongue.

Sarah felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. All her good temper was gone. Why had she agreed to join them? She wanted to be alone, just alone!

Anne and Remus broke apart and started flirting. This did hurt Sarah even more. She caught phrases like "most wonderful person I've ever met" and "most important person in my life"

Sirius' plan wasn't working. _No sign of jealousy, none at all_.

"I can't believe you're still with Remus, Anne!" It had slipped out. She was so angry.

"Why?" Anne was a bit puzzled.

"Well, he is kind of boring and compared to Sirius not what you'd call handsome!" Sarah said coolly. Anne stood up, a bit red in the face.

"Maybe, but at least my boyfriend isn't snogging other girls or…"

"Calm down you two!" Remus interrupted them. "Anne, don't mind her. Sarah is in love and it's only natural she thinks her boyfriend is better than me. We're all friends, remember?" He added with a small smile.

"No not really. Sirius had always been my favourite marauder!" Sarah said with an icy voice. _Why am I saying all this?_ Remus calmness had enraged her even more.

Everyone else stopped talking watching them tensely. Even James stooped looking at Lily giving Sarah and Remus his full attention. Nobody could believe their ears; Sarah had always preferred Sirius? No way!

Remus looked unsure. "I thought we were friends." He said. "You always said I was your favourite marauder!"

It had started to rain. No one cared or noticed.

"I had to think of something! You hadn't let me copy your home work otherwise, had you?" Sarah snapped. She wasn't really thinking. The words flooded out. All she cared about was insulting Remus. Hurting him!

Remus stared at her in disbelieve. Nobody dared say anything.

"I thought we were friends." He said again, his voice was shaking slightly.

"Friends?" Sarah shrieked loosing her sense completely. "Who wants to be friends with you? You are a freak, a … a werewolf!"

Sarah instantly knew she had crossed a line. She wanted to say sorry, but she was like petrified. Petrified by her own horrible words. _No I haven't said this! No, Remus! I love you!_

Remus gave her one last hurt glance and turned, running away in the direction of the forest.

For one moment everything was silent. Only the rain was falling heavily. Everyone was shocked. Then Anne screamed "Remus" and ran away after him.

"How could you!" Mary shouted at Sarah, but Sarah couldn't say anything. Mary grabbed Lynn by the arm and stormed past her back towards the castle.

James and Lily still stood there.

"Lily" Sarah croaked. "Lily I…"

"This was a really horrible thing to say!" Lily cut through her glaring at her friend in disgust. It broke Sarah's heart. Lily hated her. _Everyone_ hated her.

"I think we aren't friends anymore!" Lily said finally and without giving her a further look she took James' hand and they followed Mary and Lynn.

Sarah still couldn't move. All her friends loathed her and she knew she deserved it. It all was her fault. _My fault!_ She had had his friendship, but she had wanted more! And now she had nothing but a broken hard.

Tears streamed down her face and mixed with rain. Sarah started to run. _Just ran away! Coward! I'm a coward. I always ran away. No worthy Gryffindor!_

She didn't know where she was heading to. Blinded by tears she didn't realise anything but the pain. The pain of loosing the two most important persons in her life.

BANG!

Sarah fell into the mud, she had run into someone. She didn't think of standing up. _I'm already dirty… inside!_

"Sarah? Sorry, I was at Hagrid's, didn't see you coming." It was a very familiar voice. "Are you alright?" Sirius asked in concern. "Come on, I'll help you up!"

"No" Sarah whispered. "Go away!"

"Are you crying?" Sirius asked frowning. Sarah didn't answer. Suddenly she felt strong arms pulling her up into a standing position. Soft hands touched her face lifting it. Sarah met a pair of grey eyes piercing hers worried.

"What happened?" Sirius asked seriously.

"I did… I said…" Sarah couldn't continue, she burst into tears.

Sirius wrapped his arms securely around her, pressing her body tight to his. Sarah sobbed into Sirius' shoulder while he stroked her wet hair.

Sarah stared at the blank blackboard of the empty classroom. Sirius locked the classroom door with his wand.

"You hate me, too, now." She said hoarsely, now looking at her muddy hands. She had told Sirius everything, he had found out anyway. She wanted to show one sign of bravery.

"No I don't." Sirius said firmly. "I know why you said all this. Jealousy is destroying everything. Believe me, I feel the same sometimes… I've made the same mistake."

"Anne? What did you say to her?" Sarah asked.

Sirius smiled weekly. "I'm not talking about Anne, I'm talking about you!"

"Me? I don't understand…" She said puzzled.

"I never loved Anne, I loved you…I do still! I could never hate you."

_No. This wasn't possible, it didn't make sense_.

"You always teased me. You can't be… you've never been nice to me…" she stumbled.

"This is what I was talking about! I made the same mistake as you. When I noticed you had fallen for Lupin, I went mad. I used the possibility to get you. I had never asked you out, you hated me. I was a coward. It is easy to ask girls out if you don't really like them. You are different. This Remus/Anne relation was my chance. The day I kissed you… it wasn't to make Anne jealous, I was jealous because I saw you admiring Remus. I used you. I'm sorry. You should hate me!"

Sarah was petrified again. _No. No. No, no, no! All the feelings for Anne, just pretence? _

"I think you want to slap me?" Sirius asked nervously. "Feel free."

He stepped towards her. She reached out her hand and instead of slapping him she pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him.

Sirius kissed back. Not fiercely like last time. Gently.

Sarah stopped worrying about the things which had happened by the lake. The only things she worried about was getting rid of the muddy and wet cloths and the only thought she had was _Lying on school tables is very uncomfortable indeed._

**Oh what have I done! Review!!! I'm waiting for ****hate mail! **


	7. Chapter 7

**My foe's foe is my friend**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Not mine._

_**Note:**__ I don't know how long it'll take to finish this story… Maybe I'll write 2 more chaps, maybe 6 … Just review and tell me what you think!_

**Chapter 7 – A terrible mistake**

Sarah woke up late the next day. "Morning girls" she mumbled. Nobody replied, because nobody was there to reply. _Why have they left without me?_

And than the horrible memory of the last day came back to her. _Oh no!_

Sarah dressed up quickly and tried to decide who she should talk to first. Lily or Remus? She chose Lily. Lily was never angry for long and she would also know what to do about Remus. Remus… she really liked him but now she really liked Sirius as well. There was no point denying that Sirius was the only one she could have, but still she would have given everything to have Remus friendship back.

Speaking to Lily was … impossible. Everyone avoided her. Everyone except Sirius. Anne was even worse than the rest; she started talking to Peter in a very load voice when she joined the Gryffindor table at breakfast, insulting her.

Sarah ignored it. After all she deserved it. Remus was nowhere to be seen. It was obvious he was avoiding her to.

"Where is Remus?" Sarah inquired.

"Hiding. He isn't exactly keen on meeting you." Sirius shrugged.

"I figured that one out, thank you!" Sarah sighed. "I really need to talk to him. I've to apologize, to explain."

"D' you … Do you still love him?" Sirius asked unsure.

Sarah groaned. She didn't want to answer this question. She knew if she would tell him the truth he would be upset. She didn't know the truth herself, to be honest.

Sirius however seemed to read the answer in her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me that you weren't yourself when… last night, or something? It's ok with me!" he said but it didn't sound as if it was ok at all.

"No!" Sarah said hastily. "I … I don't want to say this"

She tried to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"Don't!" Sirius whispered. "Don't lie to yourself, don't lie to me. You'll just hurt us both!"

Sarah stepped back. Her eyes filled with tears again. _Not Sirius too! Why does he do this __**now**_

"I need you, Sirius! Please, don't leave me alone. I really like you!" She sobbed, turned and ran away.

Sarah ripped another letter in half. It was after midnight and she was the only one still awake. She had made a decision. If Remus didn't want to talk she had to write him a letter. Several attempts were already lying at her feet.

They were all like:

I'm so sorry. I said a lot of really horrible things and I don't expect that you forgive me.

I said all this out of jealousy. I love you.

The relationship with Sirius was only pretence. I only love you. Sorry.

I know you can't accept my apology, but I did all this because you are the most important person in my life.

I have to confess: I don't like Sirius at all... I love you! …I tried to destroy your relationship with Anne. I'm so sorry.

Sarah gave up. She couldn't find the right words. How can someone explain this in a letter? She had to talk to him in person! _And if I have to use a full-body-bind-curse on him, I'll do it! _

She picked up her letters, threw them into the dustbin and climbed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Sarah had made a terrible mistake without noticing. At Hogwarts there is an important rule: If you want to get rid of a letter forever, burn it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sarah awoke the next day, she wasn't surprised the others had left already. They still hated her. She fought her tears and dressed. Remus wouldn't skip a lesson. Their first lesson was Transfiguration. She would talk to him right before.

The moment Sarah entered the Great Hall the students started whispering and pointing. She was confused. _What's up now? I thought they started getting used to me dating Sirius._

She was even more confused when Lily got up from her seat and walked straight towards her.

Lily grabbed Sarah's arm and asked quietly: "Is it true? And don't dare lie to me!"

"What? What is supposed to be true?" Sarah asked completely puzzled.

"What Rita says and…. Didn't you see?" Lily gasped suddenly.

"See what?" Sarah was getting a bit impatient. _What was this all about?_

"C'mon I show you…" Lily hissed and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Why are you talking to me again, anyway?" Sarah asked.

"I had to know" Lily said a bit trembling. _This is not a very helpful answer_. "Look!"

And than Sarah saw it: In the Entrance Hall, opposite the marble staircase someone had written in red ink the huge letters: SARAH HARRIS IS A BITCH!

Sarah was stunned. _Who did this? And why? _

"Rita Skeeter told us all this morning that you tried to destroy Remus and Anne' s relation out of jealousy and that you just fooled around with Sirius." Lily said in a rush.

_How… The letters! Oh no! Rita must have found them.__ I …_

"I am going to kill her!" Sarah screamed out her last thought. "But firstly I've to talk to Sirius and Remus." She added and left Lily staring after her in confusion.

"Sirius!" Sarah called. "Sirius wait!"

Sirius however didn't bother to wait; he just walked a bit quicker.

_Levicorpus! _

"Argh! Are you mad? Let me down!" Sirius dangled from the sealing shouting at her.

She let him down and pushed him while he was still confused into an empty passage way.

"Listen to me, please!" Sarah cried.

"No!" he snapped. "You listen!" and he pulled a letter out of his pocket. Sarah's heart sank as she read the words "I have to confess: I don't Sirius at all…. I love you! I tried to destroy your relationship with Anne. I'm so sorry."

"Rita gave to me! It's your handwriting… I know Rita fancies me and just did it to make me leave you, but … You wrote it!" He shouted.

"I never mend to send it!" Sarah groaned. "I threw away these letters! I didn't mean what I wrote."

"I thought you mend what you said yesterday. "

"I did."

Sirius said nothing but made a funny noise.

"Are you crying?" Sarah asked unsure.

"No!" Sirius croaked angrily. "Just… clear off!" _He's lying. Sirius Black cries because of me._

It made Sarah revolt herself. What had she done? She couldn't stand Sirius hating her too, because …. because she loved him, too? The truth hit her like a Fanged-Frisbee.

"Yesterday I said I like you. You are right, I lied. I don't like you, I love you! I just needed time to notice." Sarah whispered. She wasn't sure he had heard her. She waited for a moment longer and turned to go. A hand held her back. _He dares…_

"Now I realise what I've done to all these girls." Sirius whispered. "I… Thanks for showing me what being in love really means."

He tried to pull his hand away again but Sarah didn't let go.

No, I thank you." She mumbled.

"For what?"

"For loving me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I didn't like the chapter very much… Don't know why.**

**Well I hope you did. Please, please review!**


End file.
